More Than What You See
by Ybarra87
Summary: Hiro's past few days at SFIT have been very stressful due to some new fanfiction pairing him with the last person he would ever consider: Juniper. To make matters worse High Voltage broke out of prison again but have mostly remained quiet. Now Hiro has caught a blonde girl stealing parts from the school. This is just a one shot. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6.


**This was something that I been thinking about and had to write. Now I do feel this has the potential to become a bigger story but since I wouldn't know where exactly to take this it will just be a one shot. However if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was just another morning at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or SFIT for short, and while many students were ready to begin there day learning one student was not. That student was none other than Hiro Hamada and his reason was the fact that someone had made a new fanfiction about his super hero persona Captain Cutie as called by his rival Karmi. Hiro was particularly stressed about this new fanfiction because it shipped him with someone he never suspected of being shipped with: Juniper the daughter of the mother daughter dance thieves team High Voltage.

Apparently someone had released the story online last night and it caught the attention of many people. They couldn't help but love it all with the exception of Hiro who couldn't help but be appalled and upset. However he wasn't the only one upset by it because the person who claimed to be more upset about it than him was none other than Karmi. She was mad that people were shipping Captain Cutie and Juniper more than Captain Cutie and her, of course this did not sit well for her because of her huge crush on him and the idea of some trashy blonde stealing him away from her in fanfiction. However for Hiro the biggest thing that was bothering him were names being used to ship him and Juniper which were Junitie and Cutiper.

Hiro was currently sitting with Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Fred in the cafeteria trying to ignore the other students pairing him with Juniper let alone the fanfiction shipping the two of them. "I can't believe this! It was bad enough when everyone was shipping me and Karmi together but now they are shipping me with Juniper of all people! Juniper! I mean why her of all people?! She's a villain!" Hiro shouted quietly to them.

"Well Hiro, it's a well known fact that heroes dating villains is a forbidden romance that the fans love." Fred replied. "I mean it shows a side to certain villains that no one has ever seen before and makes them realize that there may be good in them. I mean if you read the fanfiction that was released about you two, you would known that your hero persona Captain Cutie caught Juniper at her most vulnerable while not committing a crime and actually talked to her actually seeing some good in her in the process. I mean whoever is behind this story is just getting started but it's clear they're giving High Voltage a much needed background."

Hiro just rolled his eyes hearing that. "That's not the point, the fact is High Voltage broke out of jail three days ago, then broke into Krei Tech to steal more Mirco-Batteries, and then broke into the police lock up to steal their energy orb back. After that they haven't done anything else. They have robbed any ATMs or banks, they've done nothing and while we wait for them to do something someone decided to write a fanfiction about Juniper and me! I mean it's bad enough with Karmi but now this!" He shouted.

"What do you prefer the stories about you and Karmi more?" Go Go asked while giving Hiro a teasing smirk.

"No!" Hiro cried out as he just gave a sigh. "It's just very tiresome and annoying. In a way think of them shipping you and Richardson Mole."

Go Go just gave frown hearing that. "Okay that's not funny but I see your point." She said as she then let off a scoff. "I still can't believe that he didn't get charged for bribing a police officer into getting him High Voltage's energy orb."

"Well my mom told me that Mole's mom got him a lawyer who argued that he didn't know any better and he was just a kid but in order to get the judge to let him go he had to shut down his comic book store as well as abandon his idea of opening a super hero museum next to the cafe." Fred responded.

"Well at least I get to see less of him now." Go Go replied.

"Anyway Hiro you should just ignore the comments everyone is thinking about this new fanfiction." Honey Lemon said hoping to at least calm down Hiro.

"It's hard especially when they keep arguing about the shipping names!" Hiro cried out.

"I know what you mean, everyone is mostly leaning towards Junitie but me I'm for Cutiper." Fred replied causing Hiro to glare at him. "I mean I am for Cutiper if I was into shipping you with Juniper but I'm not so I am not for Cutiper. I repeat not for Cutiper." He said as he then whispered. "Definitely Cutiper."

Hiro just rolled his eyes as Wasabi then began to speak. "Do you have any idea who is behind this story?" He asked as Hiro shook is head.

"No, I've tried to find out who it was but whoever they are they made sure to cover their tracks where they can't be traced or identified." He said as Karmi started screaming in the background how Captain Cutie doesn't settle for fake blonde divas. "I just want these stories to stop." He groaned out.

"Well Hiro maybe you can see these stories as a way to understand Juniper a bit more. It might make you see that there is more to her than what you see on the outside." Honey Lemon said as Go Go just added.

"What's to see? She's just an attention seeking diva who cares about attention and being famous while robbing places. She's just like her mother." She said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Go Go. Juniper is nothing but an attention seeking diva. She cares about no one but her mother and herself." Hiro replied as he then added. "There is no way I would ever fall for her. No way at all."

A WEEK LATER

A week has passed since the release of the fanfiction shipping Hiro's hero persona Captain Cutie and Juniper together and needless to say the stress has been piling on Hiro mostly thanks to Karmi. Karmi had been using her fanfiction stories to depict Juniper as an attention seeking and man stealing hussy while adding cheap insults like her being a fake blond with a bad fashion choice. Yet the person behind the story shipping Hiro and Juniper together didn't do a thing to counter her insults instead they continued with the story having Captain Cutie discovering why Juniper was a thief in the first place while discovering she was a lot smarter than she looked. This just made Karmi mad where she kept making Juniper look bad in her stories to the point Juniper heard about the so called fanfiction stories shipping her with Captain Cutie and Karmi's stories saying she was a fake blonde and she was not happy.

MEANWHILE WITH HIGH VOLTAGE

"Who does this girl think she is?!" Juniper shouted as she read Karmi's fanfiction story. "How dare she call me a fake blonde! My hair color is real!"

"Well you have to admit Juniper, the stories putting you with that kid from Big Hero 6 are very good. It's obvious that girl is just jealous. You should just ignore her." Barb said as she was currently reading the fanficiton shipping her daughter with Captain Cutie.

"Momma, this girl called you an overweight has been who just rides her daughter's coat tails in hopes of getting attention." Juniper replied causing her mother to shout in rage.

"How dare that little brat say that about me!" Barb screamed out. "We should teach her a lesson!"

Juniper just looked at her mother and sighed. "Momma, you know we can't do that. The orb is working properly thanks to that kid who paid a police officer for it. Whatever he did to it caused it to malfunction to the point it needs new parts." She replied as her mother looked at her giving out a sigh of disappointment. "Daddy only left have the parts we need but we need the other parts and we don't have the money to secure them. If we want to continue Daddy's research we need more money."

"You're right Juniper." Barb said as she then shouted. "But I want to know who this girl making these insults towards us is!"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you did so I already pulled up her file." Juniper said as Barb came up to her computer to see.

"KHeartsQT? That's a stupid name!" Barb yelled out.

"Well,it's obvious she really likes that little kid from Big Hero 6." Juniper replied as she then added. "I really don't see what's attractive about him. I mean he's just a little shrimp that's just a major annoyance to us. He's probably really ugly too. In fact he's probably only playing hero to make up for the fact that he's a short little guy who ugly as well. It makes me wonder who in there right mind would try to ship me with him."

"Well it doesn't matter." Barb said. "What does matter is teaching this girl a lesson for insulting us!"

"Momma, the orb is working so we can't." Juniper responded as she then began to look at the information on Karmi's profile getting her attention. "Hold on Momma, I think I found a solution to our problems."

"What is it Juniper?"

"It says here that this girl, Karmi, goes to SFIT. That school has exactly what we need to repair the work so we can continue Daddy's work." Juniper answered as her mother gave a grin.

"Good then we can steal what we need and teach that girl a lesson!" She shouted as Juniper gave a sigh.

"No Momma, we can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"Well first off we mostly rely on the orb which isn't working so we would have to use some of the other equipment which isn't much. Then there is the problem that is Big Hero 6, if they show up we won't have a chance against them and we'll be back in jail in no time." Juniper answered.

"Well then what should we do?!" Barb whined out.

Juniper just gave another sigh. "It's obvious only one of us should go there to get the parts and that person is going to be me." She said as Barb then gave her daughter a stunned look.

"Absolutely not young lady!" She screamed. "I am not going to risk you getting caught and thrown in jail!"

"Momma, I'm the only one who knows what parts we need let alone what they look like which is why I need to go." Juniper reasoned.

"But what if you get caught?! I don't want that Juniper!"

"And I don't want that either Momma, which is why I'm going to go in disguise."

"Disguise? Do you think you can pull it off?"

"I have to Momma, it's the only way." Juniper replied as she then gave a frown. "The only downside is that I have to change into different clothes which is very hard because I like my outfit it makes me stand out and have people pay attention to me. I'm also going to have to get rid of my purple highlight and tone down on my make up."

"Very well but I don't want you going in there empty handed."

"Don't worry Momma, I'll make sure to bring some low static bombs and few other things. I won't be caught I promise." Juniper said as she gave her mother a reassuring smile.

TWO DAYS LATER

AT SFIT

It was morning and Juniper had managed to sneak into SFIT before classes had started. She had made sure to disguise herself real well so no one would be able to recognize her. She was wearing a black shirt with a star on it along with a pair of blue jeans. She had also straighten out her hair so it looked like a normal person's hairstyle, something she really hated to do. She immediately made her way to the area on campus where the parts she needed were. When she got to a lab she was certain had the parts she began to look for the parts she need so she could leave however as she looked for them she was unaware that someone was entering the room she was in.

"Uh what are you doing?" A voice asked her causing her to turn around to see it came from a young short boy close to her age with messy black hair and brown eyes. She also noticed he was accompanied by a robot that looked like a giant marshmallow. The boy then noticed that she had a bag with certain parts in it and came to a conclusion. "Excuse me but are you stealing from the school?"

Juniper began to panic, she could pull out the stuff she brought just in case she got into trouble but she knew if she used it to soon that it could lead to her being caught. Desperate she did the only thing she could think of: pleading. "Please don't alert security!" She shouted as she dropped to her knees.

The boy just looked at her giving her an unsure look. He could see that she didn't want to be turned into the authorities. "Why don't you tell me the reason that you trying to steal these parts first before I do anything? I get there's a reason so why don't you just tell me it okay?" He asked her as he slowly approached her with the robot right beside him.

Juniper didn't know why but she decided to tell him the truth to why she was there minus who she really was. "I came here to steal parts for an invention my father created. A situation happened where it was damaged and needs to be repaired but I only have half the parts and need the other half to fix it." She replied as the boy looked at her.

"It sounds like your dad is an inventor. I'm curious why do you have to steal the parts? Why can't your father go out and buy them?" The boy asked as Juniper just gave a small frown causing the boy to frown as well. "I'm sorry, I just assumed he was alive."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Juniper replied.

"Please tell me why you have to steal them."

"Because I can't get them any other way." Juniper replied.

"Surely your father knew people who could help you with his invention." The boy said only for Juniper to shake her head.

"No that won't be possible. You see the thing my father was working on was something a lot of companies and people do not want to exist or ever be finished."

"What was your father working on?" The boy asked as he gave a curious look.

"My dad was basically working a portable electric generator that would never run out of energy or electricity. It would able to power electronics without ever running out of energy. However several electric companies found out what he was working on and tried to stop him but my dad was someone who would give up on his work no matter what so their efforts didn't stop him. Unfortunately before my father could properly finish it he got sick and passed away. I wanted to finish his work so I've been working on it since eventually finishing it however the electric companies had made it impossible for my family to get it out there to the public." Juniper explained as the boy looked at her giving her an understanding look.

"I sort of understand where you're coming from." He said as he pointed towards the robot. "You see Baymax here was created by my brother Tadashi, who is sadly no longer alive as well."

Juniper just looked at the robot who just approached her and gently patted her on the head saying. "There there."

"You see, my brother made Baymax to help people. That was something very special about him he wanted to help people no matter what. So when an accident happened where Baymax was destroyed I rebuilt him using my brothers notes. I wanted to keep a part of my brother alive no matter what."

"So you understand where I'm coming from and allow me to take the parts?" Juniper asked only for the boy to shake his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said. "That would be stealing and I would have to inform security. You see the dean here is a bit of a hard case and has been keeping an eye on me so I can't exactly look away."

Juniper just gave out a scoff. "If you understand where I'm coming from then why can't you help me!" She shouted.

"You didn't let me finish." The boy said. "While I can't let you take the parts that doesn't mean I won't help you."

Juniper just looked at the boy. "How exactly will you help me?" She asked.

"Bring me the designs of your father's invention and I will help rebuilt it but I will need your help as well. I assume you are familiar with your dad's work and you can help me understand his notes,can you?"

"Yes I can help you." Juniper replied.

"Well now that we got that settled I think it's time we tell each other our names." The boy said as he then introduced himself. "My name is Hiro Hamada."

"My name is June-" Juniper then paused, she knew she could exactly reveal who she really was so instead she decided to shorten her name. "June Duncan."

"Well nice to meet you June." Hiro said to her with a smile that made Juniper made funny.

"It was nice to meet you too Hiro." Juniper replied giving him a smile that just made Hiro blush.

"Well you better get out of here before the dean catches you." Hiro said as he then took out a piece a paper a wrote a number. "Here's my number give me a call later so we can work something out."

Juniper took the number and the wrote down her number on a piece of paper. "Here's my number." She said as she gave Hiro her number and took off.

"Come on Baymax, let's get going." Hiro said as Baymax followed him.

MEANWHILE WITH JUNIPER

Juniper was currently making her way back to the hideout she and her mother were using. While she was a bit upset that she couldn't get the parts she needed, she basically had the next best thing: someone who was willing to help her rebuilt it. All she had to do now was make sure Hiro didn't find out who she really was. Juniper couldn't help but give a small smile thinking about Hiro, she had to admit he was cute and probably cuter than Captain Cutie whoever he was. As she made her way off of the campus, a voice calling out to her made her stop.

"That's far enough, Ms. Duncan." The voice said causing Juniper to give a shocked look as she turned around to face the person it belonged to. A person who happened to be a good friend of her father: Professor Grace Granville.

"Ms. Granville, this is unexpected. What are you doing here?" Juniper asked trying to figure out a what to get away from her. Out of all her dad's friends, Grace Granville was the one who scared her the most. She was always strict with Juniper whenever she came to visit and mostly scared her.

"I happen to be the dean here." Granville replied as Juniper's eyes went wide. She now realized why Hiro seemed so afraid of the dean not that she blamed him since Granville scared her as well. Juniper tried to come up with an excuse only for Granville to stop her. "Don't try giving me whatever excuse you're trying to come up with. I know exactly why you're here so I suggest you follow me to my office so we can talk."

"I really should be getting going, Ms. Granville. My momma must be awfully worried about me." Juniper said trying to come up with a good excuse to get away.

"You either come with me to my office or I call the police and let them know Juniper of High Voltage is here. Your choice." Granville replied as she just stared at Juniper.

Juniper basically knew she had no chance against Granville, sure she could use the stuff she brought but she just knew Granville would probably figure out a way to counter it. She knew better than to cross her. "Fine I'll follow you to your office." She grumbled as she then followed Granville to her office.

When they got Granville's office, Juniper just sat in a chair as Granville stared at her from behind her desk. "You're probably wondered why I brought you to my office." Granville said.

"Yeah I am curious why you brought me here." Juniper replied. "I mean I haven't seen you since my daddy died."

"Yes, Arthur passing was an unfortunate incident." Granville said as she gave a small frown. "It was a shame his work wasn't finished before he died but I was surprised to see it on the news when your mother and you began robbing banks and ATMs as well as using it to improve your dance moves. I assume you were the one who finished where he left off?"

"I had too!" Juniper shouted. "Daddy worked so hard on it while going against the obstacles others had set up for him! He deserved to have it finished so I finished it for him but I didn't count on the electric companies making it impossible for us to get show the world his work!"

"So you and your mother decided to become thieves in order to show the world his work?" Granville asked as Juniper just gave a frown. "Are you sure you didn't do it for the attention you would get by doing that?"

Juniper just gave a frown. "And what's wrong with having people pay attention to me! I am a star!" She shouted trying to defend her actions.

"No you're nothing but an escaped criminal Ms. Duncan. While I understand why you and your mother did this I cannot agree with your actions." Granville replied. "Your father was an incredible and smart man, he would overcome the obstacles that would be thrown at him without sinking to the lower level of others. You Ms. Duncan, may have inherited your mother's attention seeking gene but you also have your father's intelligence."

"How smart I am doesn't really matter! People don't care about geniuses!" Juniper shouted.

"You may think that but I don't think that and neither did your father." Granville responded as Juniper gave a shocked look. "Your father once told me how you struggle in school because of your intelligence. How the other students wouldn't be your friend because of how smart you were so you decided to throw away who you were to become the person you are now. You would think that your father would be disappointed in that but he wasn't. He knew deep down his little girl was still there and she could never hide who she was, that when the time came you would show the world what a brilliant young woman you are. I couldn't help but agree with him. Have you ever wondered why I've been hard on you whenever I came to visit your father?"

"Yes, I have." Juniper answered.

"It's because you have a gift but instead of embracing it and showing the world it, you decide to pretend it doesn't exist and when you do decide to use it you only use it to benefit yourself." Granville replied as Juniper looked away in shame. "Now I see potential in you Ms. Duncan, the fact that you continued your father's work proves it but you need guidance. I know you want your father's work to be shown to the world but in order to do that you need the right guidance." Juniper just looked at Granville hearing that. "Now I believe you came here to steal some parts for your father's work so that leads me to believe that something happened which caused you to come here, am I right?"

"How did you know that?" Juniper asked as Granville gave a small smirk.

"This is my school, I am aware of everything that goes on here." She said as Juniper gave a shocked look. "Now you were caught by Mr. Hamada but instead of turning you in he heard your story and decided to help you rebuild it."

"Let me guess, you're not going to let him help me are you?"

"To be honest, I believe he should." Granville replied causing Juniper to go wide eyed in shock. "You see Mr. Hamada is a lot like you, a genius but instead of using his gift he abused it. Thankfully he had the help of some good friends to help him straighten up but he still needs the proper guidance something you desperately need. I think by helping you, you will get it but you will need more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Ms. Duncan, is that you need more than guidance. You need help in sharpening your mind to see if you're still the bright young lady your father claimed you are. I want you to enroll in SFIT."

Juniper just gave a stunned look and then shook her head. "Uh no, school is the last thing I need." She said.

Granville just retained a calm look hearing that. "Well Ms. Duncan, if you were enrolled here it would make it easy for you to have access to what you need as well as getting it done quicker but if you don't want to enroll then that's your decision. You will just have to meet with Mr. Hamada whenever you can instead of everyday." She replied as Juniper just gave a scowl. "Tell you what? How about I have a student give you a tour around SFIT to help make up your mind?"

Juniper was about to tell her no but could see she had no choice. "I have no choice do I?" She asked.

"No you do not." Granville replied as she then took Juniper to the student who would be showing her around.

MEANWHILE WITH HIRO

Hiro was currently in his lab working on a project while Baymax was currently charging himself. He then stopped for a moment and began to think about June, he had to admit there was something about he liked. She looked like a smart girl who was just trying to continue her father's work and to be honest he sort of admired that about her. There was something about her he just liked not to mention she was sort of cute. He had no problem liking her not to mention she wasn't that selfish and self absorbed diva Juniper.

Hiro then proceeded to get back to work on his project when all of a sudden his lab door opened and the sound of Professor Granville's voice startled him. "Mr. Hamada!" She shouted causing him to fall out of his chair.

"Professor Granville, is there a reason for this visit?" He asked as he picked himself up.

"Indeed there is, Mr. Hamada." She said as she pulled Juniper in causing Hiro to give a shocked look. "I believe you two know each other."

"Now Professor Granville you must be wondering why I didn't come to you." Hiro said trying to come up with a good excuse for what he did only to be cut off by her.

"Save it Mr. Hamada." She said. "I know exactly what happened and what you agreed to do." Hiro was about to say something only for Granville to cut him off again. "Which I agree you should do." Hiro's mouth just dropped wide open. "Ms. Duncan's father happened to be a good friend of mine and I found it disappointing he couldn't finish his work but I was surprised to see his daughter working on it. So imagine my surprise when I found her sneaking off of campus after attempting to steal some parts. Normally I would call the police but I do not think that would be fair to her so I decided to see if she wanted to enroll in SFIT. Now I need someone to show her around so she can see what our school has to offer and I believe the best person is you. Will that be a problem Mr. Hamada?"

"No Professor Granville. It won't be a problem." Hiro replied since he knew he couldn't go against her.

"Very well then, start showing her around." She said as she then looked at Juniper. "After he is done showing you around you are to come to my office. Understand?"

"Yes Ms. Granville." Juniper replied as Granville then left.

Hiro had spent the rest of the day showing Juniper around the school eventually introducing her to his friend making sure not to mention about how he really met her. Eventually Hiro got done showing her everything the school had to offer so she reported to Granville's office like she was suppose to. Granville made it clear to her that it was up to her whether she wanted to attend SFIT but warned her that if she did then she would have to work and study hard to prove she belonged there. She even warned her that if Juniper did attend she had only one shot, if she got caught doing a criminal activity then there would be no bailing her out. Juniper just agreed to think about as she then returned to the hideout she and her mother was using and told her everything that had happened. Barb had wanted her to attend at SFIT so the orb could be repaired faster but Juniper made it clear it was her choice. As Juniper thought about whether or not she should attend she did agree on one thing, that it would be very nice to see Hiro everyday.

MEANWHILE WITH PROFESSOR GRANVILLE

Granville was currently sitting in her office in front of her computer looking at the story she made about Hiro's hero persona Captain Cutie falling in love with Juniper. She had came up with the idea of making up this story after High Voltage and broke out of jail again, she was upset with what her friend Arthur's daughter was doing and needed a way to at least get a hold of her so she could talk to her. She knew the story she made would rile up Karmi to the point she would insult Juniper so much that Juniper would show up to get even with her, it would be then she would approach her. However she did not count on the energy orb being broken and Juniper having to come down to SFIT herself to try and steal the parts. She was surprised with how Hiro was with her when he caught her and agreed to help her rebuild the orb without knowing what it was he was helping with. Granville couldn't help but see this as a blessing since she felt that out of all the people who could get to her it would be Hiro. However she needed to still approach her and offer her a chance ot attend SFIT. She had wanted to give Juniper a chance to make something good out of her life and knew she would have it if she attended SFIT.

Granville just looked at her computer trying to figure out what to write until she decided to close it. She decided she would rather see what would happen next in real life than write something up. She was quite interested into seeing what would happen and knew Hiro would somehow get through to her.

THE END


End file.
